


Art for Craiglist for the Holidays

by Lasafara, Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara and Michael are both coming on to Dean, Fanart, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasafara/pseuds/Lasafara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Fanart for Lasafara's story Craigslist for the Holidays. Manipulated images for the title banner and a pencil drawing in chibiesque style.





	Art for Craiglist for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasafara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasafara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Craiglist for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938474) by [Lasafara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasafara/pseuds/Lasafara). 



> Made for the Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2017.
> 
> Banner made in Photoshop, using Wikimedia's version of the asexual pride flag (public domain, https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Asexual_flag.svg ), eggs from MaxPixel (public domain, http://maxpixel.freegreatpicture.com/Egg-Packaging-Egg-Carton-Chicken-Eggs-Egg-Stack-818191 ) and wine bottle from Pixabay (public domain, https://pixabay.com/sv/vin-flaska-dryck-alkohol-siluett-307606/ )
> 
> My first attempt at chibi! Drawn on drawing pad with Faber-Castell Colour Grip pencils, and lightly edited in Photoshop after scanning.

 


End file.
